


Sleeping in the Backseat of a Four Door

by Ghostbunne



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Can't Be Too Comfortable, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Entry 75, Entry 77, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jam, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together, Sleeping in the Backseat of a Small Car
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostbunne/pseuds/Ghostbunne
Summary: "Sometimes the short end of the stick is the sharpestSometimes the only road to take is the darkest...Sometimes you gotta finish what you shouldn’t have startedSometimes you gotta shoot before you see the target"What if Tim hadn't left Jay in Entry 77?
Relationships: Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Sleeping in the Backseat of a Four Door

Jay was angry. Tim had lied to him, it was clear to see from the tape in the back pocket of his jeans. Why would Tim lie to him? What could possibly be on that tape?

“You sure you didn’t see the tape over here?” Jay asked, trying to give Tim the benefit of the doubt through the Operator-induced brain fog that had rendered him so quick to jump to conclusions, to assume that Tim was lying to him.

“No, but um, you keep looking. I’m gonna check the rest of the house. Tim said, standing up and walking past Jay. His anger only festered deep inside of him as he performed a non-committal look-through of a box or two. He stepped into the hallway, watching Tim put up the ladder to the attic.

“Done looking already?” Tim asked upon seeing him.

“Yeah. For now.” Jay’s anger clouded his brain, and he didn’t really pay attention to what Tim said next, just watching him rifle through the medicine cabinet. Watching the infuriating outline of a tape in his back pocket. Tim asked him a question he didn’t hear. “Yeah.”

“Thanks,” Tim said before walking to the end of the hall. Jay waited for a few beats, before charging Tim and pinning him to the wall. Tim looked at him with surprise, there faces inches apart as Jay held Tim against the wall, only maintaining against the other man’s strength because he had caught him off guard. “Jay, what are you doing?”

“Give me the tape.” He growled angrily in response, his vision tunnelled, his mind one-tracked. 

“What tape? I don’t know what you-” He tried to say, only to be interrupted by Jay shouting angrily.

“I know you have it! Give it to me!” He practically screamed.

“Get Off!” Tim shouted, pushing Jay away from him. He stood, shaking slightly. This was the last thing he had wanted. This was exactly why he wanted to get Jay some help. He knew what was on the tape, and knew that if Jay saw that in his current state- nothing would be the same. “I- I don’t know what’s going on with you, but you need to calm down.”

Jay charged Tim again, not even really aware of what he was doing.

“No Jay, Stop!” Tim shouted as he got tackled to the floor. Jay ripped the Tape from his pocket, but Tim batted it out of his hand and across the room. “Get off me!”

“What is this? What have you been hiding from me?” Jay asked after he grabbed the tape, looming above Tim. 

“It’s… it’s something you need to see, but not yet.” Tim said with a sigh, successfully fighting the urge to cry. He knew he had made a mess of things. “but not yet. If you watch that now, it’s gonna ruin everything we’ve been working for.”

“I’m leaving.” Jay spat angrily, taking the tape and camera.

“Jay- Jay come back!” Tim shouted.

“Don’t follow me!” Jay said angrily in response.

“Jay! Listen to me!” Tim begged as Jay took off out the door and down the driveway, disappearing somewhere down the road. Tim held out a hand weakly, letting it fall to his side. Softly he uttered a small “Jay…”

Jay watched the tape. Jessica was dead. He didn’t blame Tim, it was clear he didn’t mean for that to happen, hell it wasn’t even him who was trying to save her. He felt like an idiot for getting so angry about the tape now that his head was clearer. He had gone to Rosswood with a little bit of hope that she maybe wasn’t dead, that she could still be out there.

That was a mistake. He was lost and being chased by that thing. He finished his phone call to Tim before he felt it’s buzzing in his mind, driving him mad. He knew he passed out. He didn’t know when he woke up, but when he finally became aware he was angry. He took his knife and some zip ties and made his way to Tim’s house, trying to be sneaky. It didn’t work. Tim had him on the floor before Jay could do anything.

“Get off!” Jay shouted, struggling as Tim used the zip ties on him, fastening his arms together. “Get off!”

Tim ignored him, standing up and stepping back from him.

“You’re a liar!” Jay spat, writhing slightly on the ground.”You had that tape for- for how long and you never told me!”

“It was in my jacket pocket the day we both woke up next to that shack in Rosswood,” Tim admitted to him, turning to face him. “I’ve had it ever since, and this? This is exactly why I didn’t show it to you.”

“What are you talking about?” Jay asked, seeming genuinely confused as if he couldn’t understand how truly irrationally he was acting.

“I knew if you saw it now, you’d blame me for Jessica disappearing and that would make finding Alex even harder,” Tim said, pointing at him angrily.

“Just tell me where she is,” Jay said, gritting his teeth. He didn’t blame Tim. Deep down he really didn’t. But his anger was all-consuming.

“I don’t even remember the stuff on that tape!” Tim shouted. “You should know that.”

“I don’t believe you,” Jay said, pushing himself into an upright position.

“You should because we have two possibilities. One, she is dead.” Tim said, more bluntly than he meant to.

“It wouldn’t be my fault!” Jay interrupted. Tim ignored him.

“Two she’s alive and we can’t go anywhere near her, especially you.” He pointed at Jay forcefully. “Someone could follow you, or you could accidentally show where she is on your camera, and then she’d get dragged back into this mess.”

“But if she’s out there she could need our help!” Jay tried to reason.

“She has to be dead to us regardless Jay!” Tim shouted angrily. He hated it as much as Jay did, but it was the truth. “We need to be focused on finding Alex because he is the one who’s actually responsible for all this. Blaming me isn’t going to do anything!”

“I looked up the address on the back of that picture,” Tim said, grabbing his duffel bag. It was already packed before any of this had happened. He turned to the counter, pocketing Jay’s knife. He already had Jay’s camera. The Camera Jay needed. “It’s a nearby college. Probably the one that Alex went to to be with Amy. I’m going there and I am not taking you with me. Not while you’re like this.”

“Wait- Tim- leave my camera,” Jay begged. He needed it. Needed it to know what was real and what wasn’t. He couldn’t tell half the time anymore.

“No,” Tim said with a sense of finality. Tears welled up in Jay’s eyes as Tim started to walk away.

“Leave my camera, I need it! Give it to me!” Jay begged, writhing around on the floor trying desperately to get free. He didn’t even try to hide his tears, tears of fear. “Tim!”

Jay’s yells grew quieter as Tim marched towards his car, throwing the bag in the trunk. He paused as Jay continued to scream, mostly calling his name, begging for him to come back. Tim closed his eyes and sighed, turning an walking back to the house. He couldn’t leave Jay there. He couldn’t abandon him, especially somewhere Alex knew how to get into, not to mention the hooded man. He stepped in the door and Jay paused in his crying and yelling from the other side of the counter. He couldn’t see Tim yet.

“Tim?” He called hopefully with a small sniff.

“It’s me, Jay,” Tim said with a sigh, walking around to the other side of the counter and sitting down next to him on the floor. “I’m sorry. I should’ve- I should’ve told you.”

“No- Tim- I- I was acting crazy I’m sorry just please- please don’t leave me alone. Please don’t leave me.” He scooted over closer to Tim, leaning against him sadly. “I- I don’t know what I was doing. I don’t know- I don’t know what’s happening.”

“It’s gonna be alright Jay- here, let me free you,” Tim said, standing up and walking to the kitchen to grab some scissors.

“Tim?” Jay called, terrified.

“I’m still here.” He reassured. He made his way back to jay with the scissors, grabbing his wrist gently and being careful not to cut him. Jay’s hand grabbed Tim’s once it was free. He held it for a second, trying to ground himself before quickly pulling away.

“Sorry,” Jay said quietly, turning his face away as Tim cut the ties at his ankles. Tim didn’t say anything for a few moments.

“We can’t stay here.” Tim finally decided. 

“We don’t have any money for hotels,” Jay responded.

“I know,” Tim said, helping Jay up and thinking for a minute. “We can stay in my car. Keep an eye on the place. It’ll be safer.”

“Ok,” Jay responded quietly, still in his head a little. “I- I want the help you offered me. I know I was resistant and- and argumentative about it but. I need it.”

“As soon as this is over I’ll give you all the help I can Jay. Promise.” Tim said as he walked around the house, deciding whether he wanted to take anything or not. He decided not to.

“My stuff is in my car,” Jay said as he watched Tim move about. I don’t- I don’t exactly know where it is.”

“That’s fine. We’ll find it as soon as we can.” Tim promised. “For now let’s get out of here. It’s getting late.

Jay got in the backseat of the car. Tim drove in a wide loop, hoping no one was following before parking across the street and down a little ways from his house. He sighed. Turning around to face Jay who was staring down at his hands. 

“Are you okay?” Tim asked as the sky grew dark. Jay jumped slightly.

“Yeah I’m- I’m fine,” Jay answered. It was clear he was lying but Tim didn’t want to push him.

“Well… lie down and sleep I guess,” Tim said with a sigh. He planned not to sleep. He didn’t want Jay running off. It was quite for a while as Jay laid down with his eyes closed. He opened them, looking at Tim.

“I- it’s stupid but…” Jay said with a sigh, sitting up. “Can you sit back here? I- I don’t want you to disappear.”

“Yeah,” Tim said. He didn’t mind at all. He’d do a lot for Jay. He may not have summoned up the courage to tell him but… he really liked Jay. He got out of the car, walking around and sitting down next to Jay. “This good?”

“Yeah,” Jay said quietly. “Thank you.”

They stayed silent for a few minutes. Jay’s hand slowly moved down to Tim’s grabbing it gently. When Tim looked at him quizzically Jay answered “I wanted to make sure you were real. That you were actually here.”

“Oh, Jay…” Tim said, not really thinking about what he was doing next. He was exhausted and wasn’t thinking straight. He leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Jay’s lips. He pulled away slowly. “I’m real. I’m here.”

Jay stared at him, red-faced as Tim realized what he had just done. Tim turned away, reaching for the handle of the car and planning to return to the driver’s seat.

“Tim wait-” Jay said, grabbing his hand and turning him back around. He stared into Tim’s eyes, his mouth open, trying to say something, anything. “I- I liked that. I like you.”

“You- you do?” Tim said quietly. Jay nodded, pulling his hand closer.

“Please just- just stay with me,” Jay said. 

“I will,” Tim responded quietly. “Now, go to sleep.”

Jay nodded, sitting back and closing his eyes. Eventually, he started snoring softly. He slowly slid down the seat until he was lying horizontally, his head in Tim’s lap, his legs curled up to his chest. Tim carded his fingers through Jay’s hair gently, being careful not to wake him up. He stayed awake. Eventually, Jay’s snoring stopped. He had woken back up, but he didn’t say anything, enjoying the feeling of Tim’s fingers running through his hair. They watched the sunrise together in silence, glad nothing had happened in the night.


End file.
